The Three Minute Pretend Girlfriend
by kinqslanding
Summary: Chloe runs into her ex and a particular brunette rescues her from the situation.


**author's note: if you're reading my multi chapter, hold on till may, I'll be updating it soon, I recently got caught up with carmilla webseries welp**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Three Minute Pretend Girlfriend<span>**

Chloe grabbed a basket and went straight for the ninth aisle in the small mart. She bent down as she ran her fingertips along bags of chips, trying to decide. Chloe almost pulled all the bags off the shelf if it weren't for someone who cleared their throat beside her.

"Jesus!" Chloe jumped back and fell backwards. Her cheeks tinged red as she pushed herself up and picked her shopping basket off the ground. Her gaze fell on a tall blond man, brown eyes, sideways smile.

_Oh no._

Chloe turned around and pretended she didn't know him, walking quickly and suddenly finding the junk food interesting.

"Chloe, hey." The blond smiled at her. "I've been looking for you, what happened to your phone number?"

"Hey," Chloe grit her teeth as she turned around reluctantly. "Brett."

She ignored his question, her eyes darting around.

"Why haven't you been calling me?" Brett frowned and stepped closer to her. "I missed you."

"Oh, I lost my phone so all my memory's gone." Chloe lied fluently, stepping away. She shot a few glances at the people walking past her as if pleading for help, but apparently, it wasn't easy to get your message across when no one's looking.

Brett casually stepped forward again, he leaned slightly against the shelves and gave Chloe a sad smile. Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I really missed you." He said, licking his lips. Chloe scrunched her eyebrows up and crossed her arms, her basket awkwardly hanging by her hand.

"Well you should've thought of that before you fucked that girl." Chloe retorted, her eyes still flitting around, shooting looks at people. She prayed to god that a giant bat would come swooping in to pick Brett up and send him away, then laughed at herself.

"Chloe, this isn't a laughing matter, I really want you back." Brett sighed, running his fingers through his golden hair.

"I don't—" Chloe started but her words died when someone stepped between them.

"_There you are, I was searching all over for you, babe._" Chloe's head shot up and her ocean blue eyes met with cobalt blue. Chloe's seen lots of attractive people in her twenty five years, but _holy shit _was the stranger beautiful. She was relatively short, long wavy brunette hair flowing past her shoulders and her eyes were deep blue. She stepped closer and wrapped her left arm around Chloe's waist, and the redhead almost melted.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Chloe stuttered as the stranger tightened her grip on Chloe's waist. "I bumped into someone."

Brett looked at them weirdly and Chloe would've laughed if she weren't too busy observing the girl's facial features. Chloe noticed that her eyes were deep blue, like those you see in pictures of the galaxy, but around the edges lay specks of lights browns and blues. Chloe snapped out of her reverie when the stranger spoke.

"Hi, I'm Beca, her girlfriend." The stranger—Beca, pulled Chloe closer. Chloe made a small inhuman noise before a smile grazed her features.

Chloe swallowed and wrapped her free arm around Beca's shoulder. "Brett, this is Beca. Beca, Brett." Chloe smiled as the brunette shot her a reassuring smile. "We used to be together." Chloe said more to Beca, to fill her in on the situation. Beca's eyes glinted and she smirked.

"Huh, Chloe's never told me about you." Beca arched an eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips.

"I didn't know you were dating again." Brett blinked and his features furrowed awkwardly at Beca's statement. Chloe wanted to laugh out at the discomfort they were causing her ex, she gave him a megawatt grin and pulled Beca closer, if it were possible.

Chloe caught Brett in bed with another woman six months ago and ended it right there and then, she wasn't even interested in him, to be honest, she just wanted to please her parents. Now looking at Brett's awkward expression, Chloe licked her lips and plastered on a smug smile.

"Yeah, and I'm really happy." Chloe emphasized on her point and turned her head in time to see Beca stifle a laugh.

"We have to get going if we want to catch that show you always watch, babe." Beca pushed herself on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek, grinning against her cheek as she heard a tiny cough from Brett. Chloe's eyes widened and her hand on Beca's shoulder stiffened.

"I—yeah!" Chloe pulled Beca's hand and led them out of the aisle. "Bye Brett, see you never." The last part came out as a whisper as Brett stumbled away, embarrassed. Beca gave Chloe a grin, her hand still clasped around Chloe's.

"Thanks." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, her heart speeding up as Beca's thumb started drawing circles on their still intertwined hands.

"It was no big deal." Beca smirked. "Always ready to help a beautiful lady!" Beca mock saluted and Chloe swat her hand away, laughing at the short girl. Chloe started panicking as she felt Beca slipping her hand out of her grasp. No, no she wasn't going to let her go.

_Now or never, Chloe._

The redhead breathed deeply before tugging at Beca's hands.

"So, since we pretended to be girlfriends for three minutes," Chloe chuckled nervously. "Do you think I can bring my pretend girlfriend on a date?" The redhead pulled her hands back and gripped on tightly to the basket. "Like to grab a coffee or something, nothing much, I—"

Beca only gave her a melodious laugh before nodding quickly. "I wouldn't mind learning my girlfriend's coffee order."


End file.
